It is known to form carton corners by means of various forms of web structure. Characteristically these cartons become deformed when the fully loaded carton is transported. Of course this results in an unsatisfactory appearance as well as impaired structural integrity.
A tubular carton comprising a bottom wall, a pair of side walls foldably joined respectively to the side edges of the bottom wall, a top wall foldably joined along the side edges thereof respectively to the upper edges of the side walls, an end flap foldably joined to each end of the top, bottom, and side walls, at least a portion of each end flap being disposed perpendicular to the axis of the sleeve, web structure interconnecting two adjacent end flaps at each corner of the carton, and a bend line disposed in one of the adjacent end flaps.